A Collection of Zelda Ideas
by Scrat
Summary: Drabbles, bits of stories or ideas that currently I don't think I'll write so I'm posting the bits I did write. Focusing on Link and Sheik usually, with Sheik as a seperate person. I like to think they're unique ideas. Rating is on the safe side.
1. Contents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda or any other story I make mention of in these ideas/drabbles.

* * *

It's been a very long time since I updated this. Laziness and real life are to blame. Sorry.

If you like any of the below ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can't work on that particular thread more. As the below organization might hint, these ideas are not all related.

**New!**

6. Part One: Meeting Old Friends – 3/30/09  
7. Part Two: The Melody – 3/30/09  
8. Part Three: Crossover Introductions – 3/30/09  
9. Part Four: Song Activate – 3/30/09

**Group One**

_2. __Drabble One: Sheik's Envy__ – 6/13/07  
3. __Drabble Two: The Audience__ – 6/13/07  
4. __Drabble Three: A Reason to Fight__ – 6/13/07  
5. __Drabble Four: Child__ – 6/13/07_

**Song of Portals**

_6. Part One: Meeting Old Friends – 3/30/09  
7. Part Two: The Melody – 3/30/09  
8. Part Three: Crossover Introductions – 3/30/09  
9. Part Four: Song Activate – 3/30/09_

**Loners  
**

10. _Wanderer_ – 8/7/07

**Just Ideas**


	2. Sheik's Envy

AN: My friend mentioned she couldn't find a key in one of the Zelda games and it renewed my love for Zelda. I started writing up a new idea and paused to look through the large collection of things I've already written but never finished. Figuring I'd never actually finish any of them (hey, maybe some day I actually will) but loving the ideas anyway I decided to put them here as drabbles. The drabbles I'm posting now are loosely connected, but not all of them will be, this is just a dump for drabbles.

So… enjoy!

**Drabble One: Sheik's Envy**

Sheik looked on with envy, the children in the village square didn't understand how lucky they were, allowed to run around and pretend they would be anything they wanted when they grew up.

Sheik mindlessly watched them until a new child appeared, on his back was a crude wooden shield and an old sword – or long knife for most adults. Probably made for him by his father or passed down so he could play with them, yet it was funny. This little boy, same age as he, was running around pretending to be a hero – he would most likely be a carpenter when he grew up, most boys were – and he, Sheik, would be forced into the role of hero, locked inside rooms as he was taught to read, and the old thinkers, every Royal since the beginning, every race, every prophecy, that could possibly be useful in the future.


	3. The Audience

**Drabble Two: The Audience**

Sheik looked up from the corner he and Impa where in when she gave him a slight push , "You should be paying attention, besides this is the last one for today."

Sheik gave a quick glance around the room like he was trained and was surprised to see the boy from the market before the King. Smiling he started to actually listen, this oughta be good.

"Sir, I was sent here from my village to tell you of the strange happenings. Our village, which has always been protected by a now dead magic, has been attacked at night by skeletons and by day animals which have been mutated."

The boy looked ready to go on yet the King stopped him, "Surely you have heard of all the others before you, this is no new accordance."

Looking annoyed the boy glared directly at the King's face, "Perhaps if you let me finish? As I said, our village lays within the Forbidden Woods and has long been protected by an assumed dead magic. The fact we are now being attacked, unlike before when we weren't bothered at all, is what worries me. You have a mage on your enemies side, a very powerful one who knows thing he shouldn't."

The King gave a short laugh, "Go away silly child, the same has been happening all over the land."

The boy now stood, "Sir, I am of the Kokiri, the immortal children. We have been protected against your meaningless wars for centuries, yet that now fails, will you not understand?"

"Stop this babble, Guards!"

Yet before the summoned guards could do anything the boy brought an ocarina to his mouth, and playing a short tune, disappeared.

Beside him he heard Impa give a sound of approval, when he looked at her in askance she smiled, "Now they will take his news seriously, like they should have from the beginning. Only now they won't have him to ask for advice, yet that is their fault."


	4. Reason to Fight

**Drabble Three: A Reason to Fight**

Link sat beside his fire staring at it, he was so tired, not physically but mentally. Turning slightly he waved his arm, "You're welcome to the fire."

Sheik startled before cautiously walking forward, "Only two more temples, you are doing amazedly well."

Link laughed lowly, sounding almost evil, "Oh no, I'm only running around because Ganondorf thinks Princess Zelda will reveal herself to me. I'm his only link to her, link - oh funny."

Sheik sat quietly, staring at Link in wonder, "Do you doubt her?"

"She's been hiding for seven years. I admit she needs to survive to save her people, but her people had been losing hope. If such a great and powerful person such as she is hiding – in what they think is fear – what can they do?"

"She is not afraid!"

Link held up a hand to stop his tirade, "I know, you know, but no one else does. They need a public figure." His face twisted as a smile grew, "Like me. They are the reason I continue so hard, without pause. I am their Hero, the only reason they haven't completely lost hope."


	5. Child

**Drabble Four: Child**

Sheik looked down at himself, he was a child once more. Looking around he smiled to see the peaceful place he returned to. Noting with little surprise he was outside the Light Temple he walked inside. Seeing someone else there he quickly hid himself.

"Navi, I'm back, I'm myself again!" throwing his head back he laughed, a pure, lighthearted laugh. Twirling around with his arms up he laughed.

Sheik stayed back in amazement, he had thought that the Hero would be mad that Zelda had sealed him back in time, had locked himself from what he had been, had stolen what wasn't hers to take. Yet instead he was happy. Leaning back against the wall he realized that the Hero had always been a child, even as he fought against Ganon in the end, he was a young boy following orders, mind you Sheik didn't understand how he translated the orders he had been given into what he had done but yeah.

"Do you have to go?"

Sheik eye's snapped back to the child as the hoarse whisper came out.

"Link, I'm sorry but the Great Deku Tree has returned, he is not dead. And as much as I hate it he is my one to watch." The fairy seemed to shimmer in sadness, her voice cracking, "Link, this just means your fairy hasn't come, it most likely means your fairy isn't suited to battle, or is very young, so could not show until this whole thing ended. I'm an older fairy, I've been with the old tree his whole life, and I was trained for battle. You are a great friend, and I hope to visit you again, but I must now step aside to let your fairy come forth. I was able to force your body to age, another reason they might have chosen me, I am one of the few who could do that, to allow you to fight, yet now it might be another fifty or so years before your fairy comes."

Sheik shook slightly, Link really was a Kokiri! But what about all they said, that he was Hyrulian…?


	6. Part One: Meeting Old Friends

AN: This has been here forever, but I really hated this part (it's from the long time period where I hated Zelda) so I was ignoring it. But I feel bad for never updating so I'll put this idea up. It would be almost better if you just skipped this part all together and moved onto the next… but I did spend a lot of time writing this. As a forewarning, this idea ends up as a crossover…

**Part one: Meeting Old Friends**

Link sighed, it had been seven years - seven years since he was thrown back into the past to relive his childhood, though it was already cruelly stolen away. Zelda had originally sought him out when he didn't immediately come see her; she had been surprised by his cold reaction. But he was curious, what did she expect?

He laughed sourly, who would happily greet the person who destroyed their life. She might have tried to help, without asking if it was what he wanted, but had butchered the job so badly no one remembered who Link even was, not the Sages, not the Hyrulians, not even the Kokori, only Zelda and she remembered only bits, like the fact they were in love – really, they _were_. They were as in love as a dog and cat.

Come to think of it, there hadn't been to many good things in the future, but at least there people knew him. He had people that he could count as friends, who would happily put him up if needed or help him if he was hurt or tired. The best things though has been Epona and maybe Sheik, if he hadn't turned out to be a She and Zelda. He had actually thought of Sheik as a friend, well, a very distant and liking of personal space friend, but a friend.

"Yet that makes no sense," Link said aloud, tired of thinking and wanting to hear the ideas out loud, besides he was just talking to Epona, really. "Sheik acted like he genuinely wanted to help _me_. Not Hyrule or its people but me. And for bonus points, he knew how to play the harp, something Zelda could and can never do. I heard her attempts, plus, it was common knowledge she hated playing instruments."

He paused as he dismounted Epona and knelt next to her to drink from the water. Once done, he crawled over to the tree to continue his musing while watching Epona. "Second reason: she hates fighting, she is completely and utterly a pacifist. And to make sure my point clear, a pacifist means one is all for peace and against fighting. One cannot go from pacifist to warrior to pacifist in blinks of an eye. That brings up her build and my third reason; she has no muscles and actually has a bit fat on her. Sheik is all muscle, no way to mistake that, and he has a much more masculine build." He closed his eyes as Epona started to lick his face, having had enough water. "Hey, easy girl. Want to know the last two reasons? They look nothing alike, not even magic could change one species unless using illusions – which he definitely wasn't. Last, I don't like Zelda and never will be able to, while Sheik… I could see as a friend."

"A friend? You could truly see me as such?"

Link's eyes flew open to see a masked face inches from his own. Epona… had gone back to drinking water. She was supposed to be better than a warhorse, you know, warning her rider when someone appeared.

"I must say, it took a little while for you to figure it all out, seven years. Tsk, I thought it would take less, like one month." Sheik pulled back to a more comfortable distance. "So disappointing…"

Link rolled his eyes, "It took me a few minutes, but there was nothing I could do except come up with more reasons why you couldn't be the same person, if you where here for the whole talk (then why didn't I sense or see you) then you heard my favorite ideas." Link paused before giving 'Sheik' a second look, "And for the record, you aren't Zelda right? Cause if you were I would not hesitate to reveal certain knowledge you want hidden."

Sheik laughed, "No Zelda here, but blackmail, that I could use." Sheik paused before continuing. "I heard them all," Sheik's voice was soft this time, as if he was sorry. "I didn't realize how bad it was for you, no friends and everything unfamiliar. I'm sorry-"

"Why? Why should you be sorry for something you didn't add to or cause when in fact you tried to help? Besides, the Mastersword explained it all as I pulled it out, yet I went along anyway. Or more of it explained of what could happen and what Zelda had planned to do, not that Sheik, you, and her were all the same person."

Sheik nodded, "If you say so, but still…"

"It matters not. But you could redeem yourself by telling me why Zelda tried to be you when you could play a harp and she hated it."

"She wanted to be closer to you, she could dream of nothing but you during the seven years you where asleep. She hid underground with thousands willing to die for her and she wasted her chance to win, simply because she was afraid Ganondorf would hurt her. When you awoke she knew she had to have you, you were the figure that kept everyone alive, not her. And to prove your next theory correct, she was never a warrior, but I was. And of course I was more masculine, I am a male after all. That answers everything I believe, have I been redeemed?" Sheik hesitated before speaking his next question. "Can I travel with you?"

Link smiled to let him know he wasn't overstepping, and gestured him to follow, "You have to understand, I just spoke more than I did almost all year. I don't usually like to talk and I don't stop in town for more than a day or two."

"Of course, thank you!" Relief was evident in his tone, "Guess I'll just have to do all the talking. I hope you don't mind me traveling with you, I couldn't stand guarding the… _Queen_ anymore. I'm not even her guard so…" Sigh. "It was strange, waking up as eleven when I was sure I was seventeen. She took everyone in Hyrule and pulled him or her back in time, erasing his or her memories of the past, and seemingly you. I didn't understand, everyone I met and knew you had known before you went to the future claimed to never have heard of you, even Zelda had trouble remembering you. I thought there was some curse aimed at the princess before I realized she was the one to 'curse' everyone so. Sorry, but I'm curious, doesn't it bother you to walk through a town that you saved and were once recognized as a hero and now they don't give you a second glance?"

Link held up a hand, "As … interesting… as this is, I want to know if you want to ride Epona or have your own horse."

"Oh, I have my own. Let me go get her." Sheik took off; within five minutes he returned with a dark brown mare, the mane and tail were a lighter shade of brown. "I've been very talkative and unlike myself. And-"

Link smiled softly, "No problem, I can understand. It's been forever since we last saw each other. I feel like talking about absolutely nothing myself, as long as your there I wouldn't really care. Now let's go towards the lost woods, there's a few things I have to pick up."

As they rode Link stopped Epona, Sheik turned his mare around to face Link, "They now can recognize me for me." With that said Epona gave a jump and started running. Sheik pushed his mare to follow, slightly surprised at Link's abrupt nature.


	7. Part Two: The Melody

AN: If I ever wrote this as a story, there would be more of a lead up to this part. That's why I'm keeping this separate as its own chapter.

**Part Two: The Melody**

Link and Sheik stood before part of a wall of stone. Both had their instruments out and were going over the melody in their head. Almost as if they had spoken they began playing the song together.

A haunting tone was woven together, high-pitched yet slow. Every three notes Link would hit a lower note as Sheik would hit a higher note. They came to a stop slowly, winding down with lower notes.

As the music ended the pair seemed to fade away in a vortex of black sparkles that faded off into the sky. As the glow faded nothing was left but the stone wall.


	8. Part Three: Crossover Introductions

AN: Lacking a title you say… well… shut up. I suck at them enough as it is.

**Part Three: Crossover Introduction**

Harry bent forward, arm stretched. The snitch was almost within reach, almost, almost, there! He had it. He swerved and held up his right arm, smiling uncontrollably. The stands erupted in cheers, brining attention to the strangely empty Slytherin section.

Harry was unconcerned; it wasn't even an official game against Hufflepuff. Someone from Slytherin should've been there but it wasn't too unusual.

As Harry landed with a smile Hermione ran out with Ron speaking, "There should be at least one of them, I think they're up to something!"

Ron shoved her, putting her caution off, "Oh come on Hermione! They're Slytherins, they can't think. Nice win Harry, bloody brilliant."

Hermione sighed before nodding to Harry, "Very nice, sad to think third year is almost over. Thinking of everything we've done this year, wow."

Ron snorted, "Is that all you can do – think? _To think, thinking of, _next I bet is _can you think_ blah blah."

"Ron!"

Harry started to walk away laughing, "Come on, I still have to pack!"

***

Meanwhile

***

Draco stood among a crowd of Slytherins, all staring at a stone wall. No one really knew why except that it felt strange. A second year had discovered it last night and the entire house agreed to check it out. Draco was of the opinion that it was ancient magic, the type no one could use anymore.

Nonetheless he said nothing and instead turned his eyes to watch everyone else. Doing such, he noticed a few others were doing the same, might have even been observing everyone from the very beginning.

The Slytherin House was an interesting mix of purebloods and the actual sly, cunning ones, looking around it was obvious which fit which category. Draco supposed that most were put into there houses based off attitudes, as many didn't fit their house till years after they left Hogwarts, at which point most didn't really care anymore. Of course, he amended as his eye caught Bulstrode and Zabini, some fit the roles before they ever came to Hogwarts.

Silently he left Goyle and Crabbe, two who got into Slytherin for their blood and nothing else, and slowly moved to stand next to Bulstrode. Even at this young age she wasn't pretty and Draco firmly doubted she would ever even reach the state of 'okay looking' but she never had seemed bothered by that fact. No, instead she seemed to reveal in it and he supposed it was because many people would underestimate her. True enough he had his first year, of course he saw through it soon and they quickly worked out an arrangement between them. Not as servant and master but more of equals who shared what they knew.

And as he stood next to her listening to her report he had to say he was glad he had made the arrangement.

"Did you realize this stone's symbols talk about the magic of music?" Her voice was rough and she made it sound as if she was holding back excitement.

Draco's eyes darted over to her but she wasn't even looking at him, pretending instead to be staring in awe at the wall, pretending he knew, because her body was slightly tense and her eyes kept darting around.

"Oh really? And you know this how?" His voice was bored and he sifted slightly closer while turning to look over the crowds.

"Silna, the sixth year, takes ancient runes and they covered something similar to the writing on the wall back in January." Draco smirked slightly, so she was listening in to others gossip.

"Interesting, you might wish to keep eyes on Dothia, fifth year, and Virn, Joseph not Thomas, a seventh year." He didn't give any more detail, but knew Bulstrode was sharp enough to understand he found something suspicious about them. He himself wasn't sure but Dothia looked too worried and Virn was acting to calm, like something had gone wrong.

Not waiting for another response he moved away, he knew she would contact him later if she had more so for the moment he was going to talk to Zabini. It took a little longer to reach him because Zabini was towards the back of the crowd of students.

"Hello." Draco spoke pleasantly, as if he was welcoming a dear friend. Unlike Bulstrode Zabini was one a Malfoy could be seen talking to. In fact, his parents would insist as the Zabini family was famous for changing sides and it would be thought he was trying to gain the current Zabini favor. "What do you think of this find?" Of course he meant what did the rumors already start to spread.

Zabini looked down at him (curse him for being taller) and shrugged slightly, "It is unimportant and a simple old relic, something left behind from the ages." He looked over to the wall again as if in disdain. Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"My father wishes to speak to you, Shall I give the letter to you latter in the dorms?" Another intricate form of saying I had too much to share here.

At Zabini's nod he smirked and walked away, ready to hear more rumors if possible. Unfortunately, he never got the chance.


	9. Part Four: Song Activate

AN: Last part for this update. I actually really like this idea but have no idea where I would take this and honestly, I would be completely twisting HP. Probably back to those days where there were only 4 books out in the series and it was still fairly light and fluffy world.

**Part Four: Song Activate**

Link stopped playing and lowered the ocarina, looking around curiously. As they had hit the third repetition of the song he had felt a shift, similar and yet different from the traveling songs Sheik had tought him in his alternate future.

And what he saw startled him.

Sheik had already put away his harp and stepped closer to Link. Link, however, was less concerned with an attack and just now put away his ocarina, still looking about with interest. Arround him was like nothing he had ever seen before.

It was dark. He was remined of some of the dungeons he had gone through, the only light came from torches on the wall and yet they gave more than enough light. More immediate than that was the fact they were in a room filled of children. Second look revealed to not be children so much as youngesters to young adult, all wearing the same black robe with a green patch on it over the heart. _Target_, Link automatically thought.

After a few more minutes of silent stareoff, suddenly half the kids had wands in their hands, as if they had awoken from some type of trance. Still, what exactly did they expect _sticks_ to do?

It tingled some sense in the back of his head, and despite not seeming overcautious to many he always listened to his senses; they had saved him far to often to not. Following that sense, his right hand slowly went to his back and unclipped the safety latch on his mirror shield so that he could get to it faster. Sheik noticed the move and took another half-step closer to him.

Whatever happened, they would be ready.

Which turned out to be a good thing. Some kid must have spotted his arm moving because suddenly he was screaming something and waving that stick of his. On pure reaction Link pulled the shield to cover him as Sheik dodged behind Link. Seconds after he got the shield in place a colored light came right for him and Link was reminded of his fight with the twin witches.

Link was too well trained to speak out useless things during battle, but that didn't stop his mind pausing and taking a second look, _what under the three Goddesses was that!_

The rest of the kids calmed and then gasped as Link appeared unaffected. Most took a half step back.

**

Draco was very glad he was at the back of the room. Oh, sure, all the real information and activity was happening at the front, but with the appearance of two strangers with _muggle_ weapons unaffected by magic it was really safer to be at the back. Plus, he could always talk to anybody who survived from the front.

And really, the back was close enough.

His own wand had been in the sleeve ready to be pulled since he had arrived at the sight. He was probably one of the first to have his at ready, all those fights with Potter turned out to be good for something after all. But despite that, he hadn't fired off a spell, unwilling to bring the attention of the two, deadly looking strangers down upon him.

While waiting for someone else to act, Draco looked around the room trying to find someone out of place. No one, not even those he had tagged earlier, appeared to be expecting this. Unwilling to trust his health to others, Draco turned immediately back to the strangers to observe them.

One was already inching behind the other, a true Slytherin like action, Draco thought. The man, for they both seemed to be that, seemed smaller than the one standing in front. He wore mostly dark blue clothing though he had on a white scarf around his neck hiding his face. Also his robe was interesting, it almost reminded Draco of the muggle jackets he saw. It was the same dark blue as the man's pants, but it stopped around the man's knee (allowing his pants to be seen) and had a split in the back up to his waist matching the opening in his front. Draco was too late to observe any crests tha man might be wearing, as he was already standing almost completely behind the other man.

It had been hard to pull his attention away from the other man, the one standing in the front. Not only did he stand in front of the other man, but he seemed to draw the eye. It wasn't his looks, though they certaintly weren't bad, but more his attitude despite not even having seen him act yet. In some ways, Draco was irratibly reminded of a Gryffindor. He was wearing a similar jacket/cloak to the man hiding behind him, only his was a darker green color. It was left to hang open and revealed a tunic of a lighter, happier green cinched tight with a brown, leather belt that had pouches hanging off it. Cream leggings disappeared into brown, leather boots and Draco had a moment to thank the lords that the wall the two men had appeared on were not a few inches taller – he did not was to look up that man's tunic!

With his eyes sharp on the two men, Draco noticed immediately when the front man began to inch his arm back, reaching for a wand perhaps. His own grip tightened on his wand in preperpation for an attack. The rest of the crowd didn't take long to notice the fact and someone near the front fired off a freezing spell, perhaps hoping to prevent the man from taking any action of his own.

It was to the shock of all the Slytherins when the man pulled not a wand, but a shield before him for protection. His stance widened and the blue man was completely gone from view.

For the first time in many years, Draco felt a shiver of fear from the unknown.


	10. Wanderer

AN: Okay, this is extremely old. I have a crossover idea floating about that I was thinking adding it to but I'd probably rewrite the entire thing if I did. I'd like to think my writing style has improved since this.

**Wanderer**

Link stared at Mido, curious as to his I'm-better-than-everyone-else attitude.

"Hey, mister No-Fairy. Don't you love what I did to the thing you called a village? I not only moved it to a more logical place but I provided an entrance to the Lost Woods and gave you a place to call home." Mido sneered, obviously pleased with himself.

He looked around the clearing as he was told to. There was a light stream cutting down the center and serving to the left, three blocks were thrown in so you could cross it. Shops and homes were made out of dead tree trunks, a few wooden bridges, not touching the ground and only held up by strings, connected a single ledge to one house. There were two patches of 'wild' grass, carefully cut back into corners. A small ledge led to a larger ledge that held a dirt path into the 'Lost Woods'. The entire clearing was near the edge of the forest, ten minutes walking and you were out in the open.

Link frowned, he wasn't a man of great words, preferring to observe others and his surroundings, but he had never held back words when he felt the need to talk. And he felt the need to talk now, very strongly. But first, "Why are you calling me no-fairy?"

Mido snorted, as if in great amusement, "I was here for nine years already, I got a fairy within two years. You have been here how long and have yet to have," Mido paused, looking around Link's shoulders, "a fairy."

Link looked over at Sara, who stood behind Mido. She simply shrugged her shoulders in answer to his silent question. "Nine… years? No place I've visited had used that term. What does it stand for?"

Mido ignored his question, instead his eyes grew huge and his mouth made an "o" shape, "You left the forest, did you? That's impossible for a true Kokiri!"

Link just gave Mido a crazy look, "I've been leaving this forest for over fifty winters." Mido gave a snort of disbelief but Link ignored him, "This clearing. It's a ten-minute walk from the Hyrule Field. There is a path leading to the Lost Woods, which is impossible because we are standing in the Lost Woods. You cleared trees over a hundred winters old to make a 'home', which we already had."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Mido scoffed.

"I must report to Sara." Link said, walking past Mido and continuing down the path with Sara. Who did this idiot think he was? Yes, every time he left he expected some changes, but this drastic, no.


End file.
